The Truth Behind Your Words
by Fearsandtruelove
Summary: Everyone, including Neal and Henry, had returned safely to Storybrooke. Emma Swan is struggling with her feelings for Neal, and the day has come that they really need to talk. Swanfire fluff. Rated M for smut in the final paragraphs. Possible spoilers for 2x22.


**Everyone, including Neal and Henry, had returned safely to Storybrooke. Emma Swan is struggling with her feelings for Neal, and the day has come that they really need to talk. Swanfire fluff. Rated M for smut in the final paragraphs. Possible spoilers for 2x22.**

**This is my first M-rated fic ever, so please don't be too harsh on me ;) (But reviews are very much appreciated)**

**I don't own the show, nor the characters.**

* * *

It has been a week since the Storybrooke gang had returned to the now peaceful little village it once was, all thanks to newly appointed mayor Belle. Their quest to find Henry proved to be successful, and with the help of Mulan, Aurora and Philip, Neal was able to return safely to the fishing village in Maine. The cloaking-spell that Rumplestiltskin had given to Bell before they left, was cleverly altered by the new mayor, making it possible for the former inhabitants to return safely, while outsiders were kept, well, out.

* * *

When Hook's ship returned with all the passengers that went on there in the first place, plus Henry, Neal had be waiting for them, together with the rest of the town. He couldn't wait to hold his son in his arms, but at the same time, he was terrified to face Emma again.

The last time they saw each other, they had both expressed the most magical three words that existed: ''I love you.''

But that had been in the heat of the moment. Neal was shot, and knew he was going to fall into the portal that was placed there by his evil girlfriend.

Emma had had enough time to think it all through. What if she didn't love him anymore? Heck, what if she already forgot about him. For all she knew, he was dead.

But when the ship entered the harbor of Storybrooke and Emma and Neal's eyes locked, he immediately knew she hadn't forgot about him.

Her eyes had been watery and a sense of disbelief came through.

In fact, all the passengers of the famous Jolly Roger had either their mouth open in surprise or, like Charming, were watching him with suspicion.

Rumplestiltskin had clutched the side of the ship like there was no tomorrow, and Henry had jumped up and down, screaming: ''Dad! Dad!'' the entire time.

Emma had missed all of the commotion around her, and hadn't even noticed her mother's hand holding hers when the quay came into view. All she had seen was Neal standing there.

* * *

Their reunion had been uncomfortable to say the least. They hadn't know what to say to each other, and when Neal had wrapped his arms awkwardly around Emma, it took her some time to do the same.

It had been just all too much for her to handle. The little spark of hope that Neal might still be alive had constantly been suppressed by her the entire time, afraid of getting hurt again when the dreadful truth came out that he wasn't. To see him there in front of her now, to actually be able to hold him, to touch him, was too much to bear.

They had parted ways not long after that. Neal had returned to Granny's bed & breakfast, and Emma with her parents and son to their apartment.

* * *

As being said, it was a week since they all returned home. It was also a week ago since Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy spoke for the last time.

A text message during her lunch break at the station made all kinds of alarm bells go off in Emma's head.

He wanted to meet. He wanted to talk.

She had known that this was the inevitable. She just hoped it would take some longer before he actually reached out to her. Slowly she shakes her head. Who's she fooling anyway? Pulling it off any longer would definitely not have made it easier. Besides, the pressure from the home front had become to a point where it was almost unbearable. Henry keeps on asking her about when they're going to see his father again as a family (Henry had spent some days with his father, but contact between Neal and Emma was being avoided at all costs), and Snow and Charming couldn't stop asking questions as well.

Her father looks at her with a worried expression from across the desk.

She gives him a small smile, hoping to reassure him with that, that everything's alright. Under her desk she quickly types a reply, and presses on the 'send' button before she can change her mind.

A sudden sensation of fear overwhelms her. Now it's written in stone. Now she has to get over there and face him. They've to talk. But about what? There's so much to discuss, but she has no idea where to start even.

She spends the rest of the day going through administration at the office, as it is yet another quiet day in town. Her mind however has other plans. Her thoughts constantly wander off to the meeting she'll have later that day with Neal. She has to do her very best to keep a straight face.

The plan she made is to just swiftly announce where she's headed after dinner to her parents, and take off. No questions seems to be the best.

* * *

So that's exactly what she does that evening. After she has placed the last plates in the cabinets, she takes her coat from the coat rack and opens the front door. ''I'm off to see Neal. Be back soon.''

''Wait a sec!'' says Snow.

Henry is close behind her. ''Can I come too?'' he asks eagerly.

But Emma had already closed the door.

* * *

Her knuckles are almost touching the door of one of the rooms at the bed & breakfast. Almost. She can't bring herself to actually put some strength to it and knock the hard wood in front of her. Once again she moves back her hand and takes a deep breath. This time, her hand actually touches the door and a soft knock is hearable.

After thirty seconds (which feels like hours), the door is being answered and the unshaven appearance of Neal fills the doorway.

''Emma,'' he whispers with that hoarse voice that is so typical for him. ''Please come in.'' When they're both inside the little room, he scratches the back of his head. ''So… can I offer you something to drink?'' he asks her.

Emma hasn't said a word the entire time, and looks around, not really sure what else to do. ''Sure,'' she answers.

Neal walks over to the minibar in the very corner and opens it. ''What would you like? I've orange juice, coke, water?''

''Don't you have anything stronger?'' She regrets the question as soon as she asks it. How could she be so foolish to ask for something stronger?

''I got a bottle of whiskey?'' he asks with some confusion.

''One glass please.''

Their fingers touch when he hands over the glass to her.

Emma tries to ignore the tickling feeling in her stomach that she has right from the moment their fingers touch. ''So,'' she says to break the silence, ''where did you want to talk about?''

''Well,'' he says when he offers her a chair, ''I thought it was a good idea to talk about everything that has happened.''

''You mean about how you got back and all? Cause Henry already told me all about that,'' says the blonde. If they were here to talk about their feelings, not her favorite topic, she wanted to get it over with already.

''I figured, but maybe you still have questions?'' he asks.

Emma sees that he's as nervous as she is. His hands tremble when he holds his glass of whiskey. ''Not really,'' she replies.

''I see.'' He takes another sip of his drink and clears his throat. ''We maybe should set something up… you know, for Henry. A plan or something?''

''You mean like visiting hours?''

''Something like that?''

''Well a third party is involved here as well. Regina is still Henry's legal parent. We should discuss that together with her.''

''I understand,'' he nods.

Emma takes another deep breath before she continues. ''Neal, why am I here? What is the real reason you want to talk?'' She knows the truth. The truth hangs in the air like a big elephant, but neither of them has dared to bring it up. She knows why he wants to talk, but she needs to hear it from him.

The bottle of whiskey that's standing between them on the table is half empty by now. Without realizing it, they both have been filling up their glasses again.

Neal rubs his face with his hands. ''I've been thinking the last few days. About the way we parted, when all hell broke loose?''

He doesn't have to remind her about that. It's still a very vivid memory she often has nightmares about. The way he was clinging onto her hand, telling her he had to let go. She knew he wasn't going to survive that. And then, he had let go of her grip. It was one of the most horrifying events of her life.

''The things we said to each other. Was it just in the heat of the moment, or did we, you know, mean any of it?'' He holds his breath. ''I just want to say to you that… Well, that I definitely meant it. I meant every single word of what I said to you.''

Tears arise in the blonde's eyes. It was the exact same question she was wondering about for the past time. If he meant it when he had said he loved her. Emma's head feels fuzzy, and she isn't sure if it is because of the alcohol or because of the conflicted feelings she has. ''Even if we meant it Neal, what does it mean? What are we supposed to do now?''

''I don't know,'' he whispers in all honesty.

Something inside her explodes. ''God! How're we always capable of making such a mess of everything?!'' Emma suddenly cries out. ''You've treated me like trash twelve years ago, and still I can't forget about you. I can't stop think of you. I see you behind every corner of the street, in the reflection of each window shop, even in my dreams for crying out loud! And I don't want that! I want to forget about you! I turned down every spark of hope I felt of you maybe still being alive when I was on that Godforsaken boat, but it didn't stop me from thinking about you. You always showed up in my dreams. When I look at Henry, I see you. The older he gets, the more of you I see in him. And it hurts. I want it to stop. Right now! I want to…''

But before she can say anything else, Neals' lips cover hers, and his tongue slides into her mouth like a drill machine. This revelation of her was enough for him to take him over the edge. He can't think straight anymore.

Emma feels his hands on the back of her head and she can't do anything else than answer his passionated kiss. The longing she felt, how much she wants to deny there was any, is too strong. She fiercely grabs his hair while their tongues struggle in their mouths, and pulls his head. She tastes his familiar flavor and smells his aftershave. Her heart is taking full control and her mind is no longer leading her actions.

Neal pulls his shirt off roughly, the buttons of his blouse jumping from the piece of fabric and flying around the room before hitting the ground. He gently bites in Emma's earlobe and spreads down his kisses towards her cheekbone and down her neck.

The blonde is sweating and is turned on by her former lover. Her hands discover Neal's now naked chest, and she draws circles around his nipples.

''Emma,'' moans Neal, while he kisses her again. He takes off her t-shirt and lets his hands go over her bare stomach.

Everything tingles inside her. She feels his hardness against her jeans, and she presses her body tighter up against his.

He places kisses on every naked spot on her. There is a certain sense of haste to it, but she seems to love it, as she throws her head back and expresses some loud moans.

Emma places her hand on Neal's jeans, and opens the zipper. Then, she throws him forcefully onto the bed. She lets out a scream as Neal's hand disappears in her jeans and touches the front of her thong, which is completely moist with her wetness. She kicks off her boots and removes her jeans and panties.

There is no stopping these two anymore. Twelve years of uncertainty, longing, pain and grief have taken the upperhand and come to an explosion in this very room.

Neal moves Emma on her back and starts at the crown of her head. He removes her bra and kisses her breasts, which later turn into licks. He kisses her all the way down, until he stops between her legs. Then he licks her inner thighs until she shudders in satisfaction. He suddenly stops and kisses his way all the way up again.

''Don't stop Neal, don't stop!'' pants the blonde. She feels the wetness dripping out of her, and she desperately needs him to satisfy her. When he doesn't continue, she decides to try something different. She moves him on his back, removes his boxer and takes his cock in her hands before she licks his balls.

Droplets of precum exits the tip of his cock, and she smears it all out until she takes his penis in her mouth. With slow movements she moves up and down, giving kisses in between. She tastes him fully now and it seems like they're back in time. Like nothing had changed between them, and they were still in the backseat of the yellow Bug or in an empty motel room like when Emma was just a teenager.

''Fuck Emma, fuck, yeah please go on!'' begs Neal.

That's exactly the moment Emma was waiting for, and she suddenly stops with what she's doing, and presses a hard kiss on his lips.

''Come on, Emma!'' he cries out, but soon he figures out her little plan. Therefore he turns her onto her back again and teasingly kisses her nipples, which turn hard in an instant. He follows his way down and places a kiss on her swollen clit. He then parts her legs more aside, and licks up and down her wet slit, before he slides a finger inside her. A second finger follows quickly, sending shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

''Oh God Neal, yes, yes!'' she screams. ''Y-yes!''

He removes his fingers and continues to lick her clit and her inside, until she loudly screams for a final time, and all her muscles contract.

Her entire body lunges forward and she feels like she's going to explode.

''Was that good?'' asks Neal, suddenly unsure when realizing what he just had done.

''V-very good,'' she utters. A sense of relief runs through her body and she starts laughing.

''Why are you laughing?'' he asks.

''Because this is just the most ridiculous thing ever!'' she says, with a twinkle in her eyes. Teasingly she turns him back on his back. ''Now, your turn.''

She places soft kisses on his balls and his cock, before taking it in her mouth again. Apparently he was aroused already so much that it only takes her a few strokes before she feels he's about to come. ''I want you inside me,'' she begs while caressing her clit.

Neal quickly gets a condom from the nightstand and slips that on.

Then, Emma takes his cock back in her hands and guides it into her. When she rides him, they kiss almost unstoppably and Neal's fingers massage her hard nipples.

He's lying on his back and needs to force himself to keep his eyes open to look at her. He's completely taken away, but desperately needs to see the beautiful woman who's doing all these things with him.

The blonde senses that Neal's trying to hold off the moment for him to come, but she knows she'll come soon for a second time. She wants this moment to last forever. It's the best feeling she has felt in years.

She rides him harder and harder, and the both of them scream and moan in great joy.

Like a miracle they reach their peak at the exact same time. Emma's sex throbs and she sees stars, while her walls contract over and over again. She feels like being on some sort of drugs that send millions of electricity waves through her entire body.

Neal relaxes under her body and pants heavily.

They both fall back next to each other on the bed, and need a minute to recover.

''Thank you,'' Emma says sincerely. ''Now I remember what those words meant again.''

He kisses her temple. ''I love you Emma Swan.''

''And I love you Neal Cassidy.''

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
